


the world in your hand

by cervine_salad



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fisting, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Trans Character, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Male Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cervine_salad/pseuds/cervine_salad
Summary: Safe, consensual pregnant fisting. Pregnant trans Keith / cis Shiro.Note: Fisting while pregnant is perfectly safe, as long as the pregnancy is not deemed "high risk" by a doctor and you are cleared by a medical professional for sex. As always, practice kink safely and consensually, and when in doubt, be gentle with your body if you're carrying~





	the world in your hand

“It’s okay,” Keith whispers, breathy, bracing a foot against Shiro’s chest. “Please.”

“Are you sure?” Shiro slides four flesh fingers in and out of Keith’s tightness, his hand coated in slick up to the knuckles. The middle finger stirs slowly inside like he’s blending sugar into warm tea, the pad of his fingertip rubbing tingling circles into Keith’s sensitive ceiling.

“You won’t hurt her.” Keith looks up at him from the plush nest of pillows. “I promise.”

“What about you?”

“Me? I’m going to feel amazing.”

Shiro smiles, wiggles fingers in a way that makes Keith’s breath hitch. His big knuckles linger on the stretched threshold of dripping pink hole, his thumb lazily swiping clit. Keith’s propped up almost in a sitting position, legs up, taking him in with hungry eyes. His swollen belly, five months in, beautifully big and tight-skinned and lovely, rests between them. Shiro’s cybernetic hand rests on the full curve, thumb toying with the little silver jewelry in Keith’s navel, his arm reading the baby’s vital signs like a second nature. He can feel her heartbeat amplified in his shoulder, in his brain. They’re part of each other.

“Stop me if it hurts,” Shiro says softly. “Please, Keith.”

“I will.” The younger pilot stretches his arms above his head, squeezes handfuls of pillow, hips writhing slowly in his husband’s lap. “Now gimme a nice deep pussy massage, hm?”

It’s a husky whisper that turns Shiro’s anxiety to sharp arousal. Keith is so wet from their foreplay, so easily wet now that those mid-term pregnancy hormones are revving inside him. Shiro read all he could find on precautions in sex, had asked all the right (albeit annoying, after a while) questions of the doctors at the Garrison, and Keith couldn’t have been happier to be cleared for as much intercourse as they wanted. They’ve had to get more creative with positions as Keith’s gotten bigger, but Shiro’s still sometimes ashamed to admit that the sight of Keith’s curvy bump suspended over damp, creamy labia only excites him more. He loves standing over him while he kneels on the edge of the bed to suck his cock. He loves seeing that belly hang heavy and full when Keith gets on all fours, loves fucking him slow and tender from behind while he reaches in front of him to massage the taut flesh. If ever Keith had doubts about whether Shiro’s attraction or libido would wane while he was pregnant, those doubts have evaporated now.

“Take a deep breath,” Shiro murmurs. His fingers curl against Keith’s spongy g-spot, feeling those velvet walls flutter around them.

Keith inhales, exhales on a moan.

Shiro’s knuckles roll fluidly past his vaginal entrance, four smooth and bony pleasure knobs that slide firm against the back wall of his pussy. The soft, fleshy bumper of the top of Shiro’s palm comes next, full and warm.

“Oh, my god,” Keith rasps.

“Good?”

“Yeah. Yeah, yeah, fuck yeah.”

Shiro thrusts, slow, shallow. He stretches open places that rarely open this wide, and Keith’s thighs tremble as the bottoms of his feet hit Shiro’s pectorals for support. Knees apart, shuddering in pleasure, he looks beautiful.

He works him like that for a few long moments, letting his pussy stretch, lubricate even more. His entrance leaks sticky come like a faucet, the glimmering pink hole gaping and twitching like a plea for more.

Shiro runs a loving metal hand down the rounded slope of Keith’s belly. “I’m gonna get my thumb in now, okay?”

“Okay.” Keith has to stop himself from begging. “Yeah.”

There’s a brief moment of struggle against his tightness, and Keith groans and clutches at pillows, feels his thighs drifting wider apart to accommodate the stretch. Shiro’s fifth knuckle grazes his ceiling, the firm joint gliding in to settle against the palm, and one more little push has Shiro’s whole fist filling Keith’s cunt so big and hard and wonderful he sees stars.

“Shiro,” Keith moans, breathless, his glutes clenching in Shiro’s lap, his lean legs trembling. “Shiro, Shiro, oh, fuck…”

“How’s that?” Shiro asks, his voice rumbling deep in his chest. “God, I love this pussy. I love this amazing pussy. I love when you take my fist. You’re so good for me.”

“It feels so good,” Keith moans, feeling his belly tighten, feeling his cunt get that telltale heavy feeling of being full and creamy and ready to burst. “Shiro, it’s so good, it’s so good, I’m…”

“Come for me, sweetheart. Let go, let your pussy come for me.”

Shiro’s fist pumps slow and firm, setting Keith’s inner channel on fire in heavy strokes, thumb rubbing insistently at that sweet spongy pleasure-spot behind his clit. He doesn’t even need to jerk off; he can’t move a muscle, can’t lift a finger against the onslaught of pleasure. His cunt flutters, pulses, feels full and stretched to an impossible threshold for a long beat; then he comes, and the blinding pleasure takes him apart from head to toe.

Shiro holds his shaky legs that lose their strength immediately, kisses his feet and knees and the inside of his thigh while his body spasms in ecstacy. Pregnant orgasms are a breed of their own, shatteringly intense, a mindblowing release of pressure, and Shiro holds him through it, patient and affectionate and even a little proud. He draws his fist out, slow and gentle, smiles as he watches his lover enjoy some beautiful long moments of multiple rapture.


End file.
